


Make Me

by alexanderfightwood



Series: Malec's Sexual Exploration [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Canon Compliant, Continuation of the Flashback Scene in 02x19, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Sound Kink?, Top Magnus, and magnus wants him to scream, essentially alec is shy, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderfightwood/pseuds/alexanderfightwood
Summary: Alec and Magnus' first time (show compliant) and Alec is too nervous to really let go, Magnus makes sure to get rid of that.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Relax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688664) by [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a). 



> So, thanks to Accal1a for the inspiration. It was betaed by: [wonderdaysoflunacy](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com/), who's a total gem!

Alec’s heart was hammering in his chest. He was looking at the back of his boyfriend, fear clawing it’s way into his heart, which had been swelling with love and excitement only moments earlier. Did Magnus not want this? Alec wasn’t sure what to do. If Magnus didn’t want to, how was Alec supposed to bring the conversation back to a normal place? How would they leave the bedroom without it being awkward? Alec decided he’d just run right back to the Institute if that was the case because this was too embarrassing.

“No. I mean, yes. Of course I do,” came the quiet voice of the man he loved.

The assurance that the warlock wanted this should have relieved Alec, but it didn’t. Magnus refused to look at him, and that was scaring the shadowhunter. He had trouble believing he hadn’t done something wrong.

“Magnus,” he said softly, moving a bit closer to the man. “What is it?” he asked, placing a hand carefully on the other’s shoulder, trying desperately to comfort him.

“It’s just, sometimes…” Magnus paused, obviously having trouble explaining himself. “I lose control.”

As Alec tried to think what he meant Magnus finally turned to look him in the eye, and… oh. A beautiful pair of yellow cat eyes stared back at Alec. The shadowhunter could see in the way Magnus’ head was dipped, and his lips flat that the other was scared, or even ashamed. It made the younger’s heart clench. He let out a huff of breath resembling a chuckle to let Magnus know that there was nothing to worry about.

“Magnus,” he said, his mouth pulling into an easy smile. Alec shifted so he could cup Magnus’s cheek with his free hand. “They’re beautiful,” he promised, searching his boyfriend’s cat eyes, “You’re beautiful,” he emphasized.

Alec noticed Magnus’ mouth quirk into a small smile, his hand coming up to grip Alec’s wrist, squeezing as a thanks for the assurance.

“You’re okay?” Alec asked softly.

“I’m okay,” he promised.

“Okay,” Alec repeated, leaning in to connect their lips once again.

The two easily found their way back to making out, Magnus on top of the shadowhunter once again. Their kisses grew a bit sloppy as Alec pulled Magnus’ long sleeved t-shirt over his head. Magnus was itching to just magic his clothes away, but as it was their first time he refused to do so. He wanted to do everything the old fashioned way and make sure Alec felt as comfortable as possible.

Alec pulled back to take a breath and Magnus used the break as an excuse to lick and suck at the deflect rune that accentuated his gorgeous boyfriend’s neck. It was funny how years ago he would have sworn he’d never even consider dating a shadowhunter, let alone a Lightwood of all people. Yet, here he was in bed with the man he loved, who just happened to be both. He let his hands caress the smooth skin of the other’s muscled chest as he sucked a hickey just to the side of the rune.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, and although the warlock could kiss Alec for days, he knew the other was impatient to get to the main event.

“Alexander,” he teased back, but moved to place a kiss to his lips, keeping it slow as to help calm the other. “There,” he whispered, pleased as he began to slip down the length of Alec’s body, kissing along his chest, letting his fingertips tease Alec’s nipples, causing the younger to gasp in surprise.

Alec couldn’t help but bite his lip as he watched Magnus. Alec was so inexperienced, it had been a long time since Magnus had been with someone with such a lack of knowledge in this department. He was going to have so much fun exploring this with Alec, but for tonight he could keep it simple, make sure that Alec’s first time was perfect. He kept going, letting his fingers run over the other’s defined muscles, his lips brushing across his abs, placing a kiss to his bellybutton with a soft laugh. As he came to the other’s hips he let his hands rest firm on the other’s porcelain skin.

“You’re sure, Alexander,” Magnus questioned, Alec shifted so he was sitting up a bit by leaning on his elbows.

“I want this, Magnus,” he told him clearly.

“Good,” he smiled leaning down to place a slow kiss to Alec’s hip bone that was peaking out of his black jeans.

Carefully Magnus let his tongue slip out, licking a line following the line of Alec’s jeans across his pelvis, the shadowhunter tensing and gasping when Magnus’ tongue passed just above his clothed erection, continuing to the other hip, and placing a kiss there. As Magnus began to suck light bruises into Alec’s waist, his hands began to unbutton and unzip the shadowhunter’s jeans, Magnus shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was to find the tight black boxers beneath; he let his fingertips tease Alec through the fabric before going back to ridding the younger of his pants. He pulled them down smoothly, Alec lifting his hips to help.

Magnus stopped kissing Alec and moved back up so he could look the other in the eye and without a word slowly rolled his hips down, causing Alec to bite his lip and breath a harsh breath out through his nose. Magnus offered him a smug smile before rolling off Alec and making quick work of his own pants, leaving him bare since he’d opted not to wear anything else under that day. He moved so he could straddle Alec’s shins, leaning down so he was at eye level with Alec’s still clothed cock, his erection leaving little to the imagination. Magnus looked up, pleased to see Alec was watching him intently. Keeping their eyes locked the older leaned down and mouthed at the shadowhunter’s cock through his boxers. Their eye contact was lost in seconds as Alec threw his head back, though no sounds emerged. Magnus continued like this for a few moments, enjoying the heavy weight before finally pulling back to pull Alec’s boxer’s down, shifting off him for a second to rid the other of them completely.

Alec’s chest was rising and falling a bit faster than normal and the warlock grinned. Magnus lifted Alec’s cock so he could lean down and lick at his balls, causing Alec’s hand to bury in the man’s hair. Alec knew what a blowjob was, obviously, but he wasn’t expecting that. However, it felt incredible. Magnus kept at it, lightly sucking them into his mouth one at a time for a moment. He finally moved to licking a strip up the side of Alec’s cock, and the younger thought he might have a heart attack right then and there.

Magnus finally took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. Alec threw his head back, again no sounds coming out, a silent scream. Magnus began to slowly work his way down the younger’s cock. With a practiced experience he had Alec’s entire cock down in his throat in no time. Alec was longer than Magnus himself, though not as thick. Magnus had always been a fan of giving head, as bringing his partner pleasure turned him on more than anything else. He began bobbing his head up and down Alec’s length, moaning softly as he did so. Alec remained quiet, and Magnus found himself working hard, trying to get something out of him, but it seemed fruitless.

Eventually Magnus pulled off Alec, taking the wet cock back into his hand and looking up at Alec.

“Alexander,” his voice soft and questioning. “Are you enjoying  yourself?” And it wasn’t teasing, it was an honest question.

“What?” Alec raised his eyebrows. “Yes!”

Magnus chuckled, squeezing Alec a bit harder as he stroked him.

“I figured, I only ask because you’re oddly silent.” Magnus pointed out.

Sure, in the warlock’s past he’d had many quiet lovers, especially when sex was frowned upon when it was simply for the carnal pleasure. He had always preferred vocal partners though. Magnus himself was very loud in bed and loved dirty talk. It would be fine if Alec was a silent lover, he just hadn’t pegged him for it. Some of their heavy petting sessions seemed to infer the exact opposite.

“Oh,” he replied, his face obviously concentrating to trying to hold the conversation while Magnus stroked him. “I-uh,” and he was blushing.

That seemed odd considering he’d just had Alec’s cock down his throat and the younger hadn’t seemed at all embarrassed. Oh. That was exactly it, though. Alec was being quiet because he didn’t want to embarrass himself.

“Love, you know you can be as loud as you want, right?” Magnus insisted, speeding his hand up and raising his eyebrows.

“I-I know,” he choked out, cheeks getting redder.

Magnus swiped his thumb over the head of Alec’s cock, but again the younger refrained from any sounds. Now that Magnus knew the reason he planned to rid Alec of any of those worries by the end of the night. He leaned up to kiss Alec’s chest as he slowly removed his hand and moved back down the bed, placing himself between Alec’s spread legs.

He magicked a bottle of lube into his hands. He wouldn’t use magic on them this time around, but a bottle of lube was fine. He squirted some on his hand, rubbing it over his fingers to warm it, and magicking his free hand clean. He pushed at one of Alec’s legs as a signal to bend his knees, which the younger did without question. Magnus moved to start teasing his entrance with one finger, watching Alec’s face.

The younger was clearly enjoying himself, but was still silent.

“How’s it feel?” Magnus tried to prompt.

“It’s good,” his boyfriend assured, his voice breathy.

Magnus slowly began to push in. Alec had expected it to hurt, but thanks to the lube it slid in without any problems. It felt amazing. Alec had to bite his lip hard to stop himself from moaning. Magnus slowly began to work the finger in and out of Alec. Alec felt  a small sting, but he barely noticed it. When Magnus felt he was ready he added a second, the stretch hurt more this time and Alec tried hard to relax. Magnus worked him open slowly, stretching him thoroughly. Then he crooked his fingers and Alec arched off the bed, vision going white, mouth open but quiet.

Magnus was staring, awe in his eyes. Alec was gorgeous, though he was surprised he managed to keep quiet when Magnus hit his prostate. He added a third finger, rubbing at that special spot a few more times, earning the same silent reaction. Magnus slowly pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock, positioning himself.

“You ready?” he asked Alec softly, the younger nodding.

“Some verbal confirmation would be appreciated,” Magnus insisted, this time not for his own personal sound kink, but to make sure Alec was giving full consent.

“I’m ready,” the shadowhunter breathed.

Magnus began to slowly push into Alec, and despite the stretching he was still so tight. He kept going until he was fully buried inside the other, looking down at Alec, who had his eyes closed, face contorted in pleasure.

Magnus leaned down so his lips were next to Alec’s ear as he started slowly rolling his hips.

“You’re so tight, angel,” he whispered, nipping at Alec’s earlobe.

“Magnus,” he breathed back.

Magnus began to roll his hips, not back and forth, but in a circular motion to help Alec get used to it.

“I want you to scream for me,” the warlock growled on his ear.

“You want me to scream?” Alec replied, voice full of lust.

Magnus pulled back to look him in the eye.

“Yes.”

“Then,” Alec pulled him down by his neck so their faces were less than an inch apart. “Make me.”

“Fuck,” Magnus whispered out before pulling back so he was almost fully upright and began thrusting in and out of Alec.

He didn’t bother starting slow. Magnus fucked into Alec’s tight heat, his painted nails clawing at the younger’s abs, leaving faint red lines behind.

“Alexander,” he moaned with wild abandon. “Yes, you’re so tight.”

Alec was arching off the bed, the force of Magnus’ thrusts causing him to shake up and down the bed. Magnus felt amazing inside him, Alec never having been so full in his life. He was floating, though still holding back for fear of truly expressing  himself.

Magnus wanted to see his shadowhunter become completely undone, and to do that he needed to let everything go. Magnus angled his hips and pounded into Alec.

“Magnus!” Alec suddenly screamed when the other hit his prostate.

Magnus felt both pride and arousal rush him at the sound.

“Magnus! Oh, fuck me,” he called into the room.

Finally allowing himself the freedom Alec couldn’t hold back. He was so close. Magnus was ramming into his prostate on every thrust.

“Fuck me, Magnus. Yes, yes, oh,” he moaned, head thrown back, hands fisted in the sheets.

“That’s it, angel. Let go,” Magnus encouraged.

“Magnus! I’m so close,” he warned.

“Oh, yes,” Magnus leaned down so he could whisper in Alec’s ear one last time. “Cum,” he commanded.

Not even a second later Alec’s cock shot out thick strips of cum, landing across his own chest. As he came his ass clenched around Magnus cock.

“Fuck, baby,” Magnus groaned as his thrusts lost rhythm and became erratic.

“Cum inside me,” Alec begged. “Magnus, I need your cum in me.”

“Oh, fuck,” the warlock let go, coming deep inside his angel.

As they both came down Magnus finally pulled free of Alec, the younger hissing.

“You were beautiful,” Magnus insisted, dragging a finger through one of the lines of sticky cum on Alec’s chest and popping it in his mouth, moaning at the taste. He then snapped his fingers and Alec’s cum was gone, though he left his own behind because he wanted Alec to feel it inside him.

“That was incredible,” the younger panted.

“You, my darling, have one filthy mouth,” Magnus chuckled, but his voice was complimentary. “I expect to hear far more from it, next time.”

“Whatever you want,” Alec insisted, still riding cloud nine.

Magnus rolled over to kiss his jaw.

“I love you, Alexander,” he smiled.

“Love you too, Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


End file.
